Day In Love
by AkakoNichiya
Summary: Silver seorang pelajar SMA menyukai seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tapi pada suatu hari ada seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya…


Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: GoldxSilver, dan Pairing lainnya

Silver seorang pelajar SMA menyukai seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tapi pada suatu hari ada seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya… *ngga pinter bikin summary -_-*

Disini ngga ada yang namanya pokemon-pokemonan *contoh Pikachu, dan apalah namanya! Dari pokemon Special*

Oh ya! dimulai dengan membaca bismillah *digebukin*

**Day In Love**

.

.

Chapter 1: Silver Story

Hari ini seperti biasa, pergi ke sekolah yang menyebalkan, setiap hari aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat aku kesal, bagaimana aku ngga kesal coba? Tiap hari mereka *baca: Green dan Red* bemesraan di muka umum! Di atap, kantin, halaman belakang sekolah, dan menurutku semua tempat! Dan yang paling ku benci itu si mata merah! Padahal aku lebih duluan menyukai Green-senpai, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia yang duluan mendapatkannya?

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 15.00 p.m, sudah saatnya semua murid pulang. "setelah pulang, beli bahan makanan dulu… tapi, beli apa ya?" gumamku sendiri sambil berjalan. Tapi saat itu aku mendengar sesuatu di atas pohon. "huh? Suara apa i-?" tiba-tiba ada yang jatuh menimpaku. "ukh… woi hati-hati dong!" aku bangun dan memarahi orang yang menimpaku sampai jatuh tadi. Dan karena dial ah hidupku berubah, yang menimpaku adalah lelaki sebayaku dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan dan… astaga! Badannya penuh dengan luka-luka! "b-bertahanlah! Aku akan minta bantuan!" tapi disekeliling kami tidak ada seorang pun. "cih, sial! Terpaksa ku bawa keapertermentku karena lebih dekat daripada ke rumah sakit!" aku pun menaruh tangannya dibahuku dan memegang pinggangnya dan mulai berjalan, kenapa aku tidak menggendongnya? Itu karena aku tidak kuat.

Aku pun memperbani luka-luka ditubuhnya, untung saja pendarahannya sudah berhenti. "huff… pegal juga ya, tapi kenapa ia bisa luka-luka dan berada di atas pohon?" saat selesai memperbani dan menglap badannya aku langsung membuat sup untuknya."ah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus kerja sambilan!" aku menulis surat untuk lelaki itu dan menaruh uang yang cukup untuk membeli tiket kereta dan pergi.

…

"selamat menikmati hidangannya! Maaf lama menunggu!" ujarku dengan senyum semanis mungkin. Ya seperti yang kalian lihat, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan café, tapi bukan pelayan yang kalian bayangkan, aku… seorang maid… yaah begini ceritanya…

Flashback

2 tahun yang lalu…

Saat aku umurku 13 tahun, aku ditawarkan untuk bekerja di café. Tapi…

"tidak mau"

"kumohon~ kami lagi kekurangan pegawai, lagi pula kamu manis banget! Pasti banyak pelanggan yang menyukaimu!" ujar seorang pemilik café itu sambil membujukku.

"kalau ku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau! Lagi pula kenapa aku harus memakai baju pelayan wanita! Bukannya baju pelayan laki-laki?"

"karena… muka mu persis muka… wanita…"

BUAKH!

Sebuah hajaran dariku untuk orang itu terdengar sampai keluar ruangan, aku paling benci kalau aku dibilang mirip cewek! Dimana-mananya aku mirip dengan cewek? *semua sudut!* *dikejar Silver*

"sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" ujarku sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"ayolah! Ku beri kamu gaji 2 kali lipat!"

Ting!

"apa katamu tadi?" aku berbalik untuk melihat orang itu.

"kuberi kau gaji 2 kali lipat"

"memanganya berapa gaji aslinya itu?"

"sebesar -" *males mikirin berapa gajinya* *digebukin pembaca*

"kalau 2 kali lipat?"

"um… -" *lari sebelum digebukin pembaca*

"diterima!" ujarku dengan penuh semangat

End Flashback

"huh, kenapa aku terima ya?" disini yang mengetahui aku laki-laki Cuma pemilik café ini saja, dan pegawai-pegawai lainnya tidak tahu.

"Woi, Silver! Kenapa melamun?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku. Ia adalah Ruby, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatku.

"ngga apa-apa, aku Cuma memikirkan apa yang ku dapatkan tadi"

"yang kau dapatkan? Makhluk hidup?" tanyanya dengan muka penasaran.

"ya"

"pasti lucu ya! (mengira: anjing)"

"yaah… mukanya agak imut sih… (maksud: manusia)"

"Silver! Antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no. 12!" sahut seorang pelayan lain.

"ah aku segera datang!" kataku dan bekerja kembali.

…

"uuh… lelah sekali, langsung mandi ah~" aku membuka pintu kama apetermentku, aku sengaja tidak mengunci supaya laki-laki itu bisa pulang. tapi Ternyata…

"Selamat datang, Silver!" saat aku masuk, langsung ada pelukan erat yang membuat ku langsung jatuh.

"U-UAAA! A-apa yang kau lakukan!" sahutku dan langsung memdorong orang itu, ternyata ia adalah lelaki yang ku bawa ke rumah ku!

"memberi ucapan selamat datang!"

"K-kau kan ku suruh pulang setelah makan! Aku juga sudah memberimu uang untuk naik kereta kan!" ia terdiam sebentar, tapi setelah itu ia bicara.

"eeh… sebenarnya aku… tidak tahu jalan pulang… hehehe!" ujarnya dengan nyengiran menyebalkan. tidak tahu jalan pulang? Yang benar saja!

"jadi… uuh… bolehkah aku… menginap disini?" pintanya dengan suara gugup.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan muka tidak percaya. Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan nasib hidupku!

To be continued

Chiya: Heheheh… ada ide bikin fanfic saat ulangan sebentar lagi! HAHAHAHA!

Gold: Woy! Kenapa aku OOC banget sih? Jelas-jelas aku ini demennya sama cewek!

Silver: Sifatku juga OOC… kenapa aku suka marah-marah disini? Seharusnya itukan sifatnya Gold *cool*

Chiya: Huahahaha! Silver-chan, kalau Gold yang sifatnya begitu, nanti DIA nggak jadi muka Pervert dong~~

Gold: WTF?

Chiya: lha wong kamu memang pervert kok!

Silver: *angguk-angguk*

Chiya: Sudahlah! Yang penting bagi orang-orang yang alim dan beriman *?* dimohon untuk mengreview penpik nista ini!


End file.
